


一个繁星满天的安静所在

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Skinny!Steve, World War II, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你问自己：“何时太阳才会出来呢？“然后你回答：“当你有礼貌地请求时。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个繁星满天的安静所在

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floralthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralthor/gifts).
  * A translation of [it's a quiet, starry place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838098) by [floralthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralthor/pseuds/floralthor). 



> 中英版

 

You question yourself,"When will the sun come out?"and you answer,"When you ask politely."

你问自己：“何时太阳才会出来呢？“然后你回答：“当你有礼貌地请求时。”

Let's say you have a yellow umbrella,and not a blond haired boy.There's a yellow umbrella on the doorstep of your heart,and it's got stars on its eye lashes, and sometimes you want to hold its hand.But you can't because it's not raining,it won't ever rain,it's the middle of the desert,and you're starving,you're thirsty,and all you ever want is to hold the yellow umbrella's hand,and it's going to shield you from the rain if it pours downtoo hard,and it's going to make sure you are dry.

让我们说，你拥有的是一把黄雨伞，而不是一个金发男孩。在你心的台阶上躺着一把黄色的雨伞，它的睫毛上都闪烁着星辉，常常，你想握住它的手（柄）。但你不能，因为天没有下雨，永远不会下雨，这里是沙漠腹地，你饿，你渴，你唯一的渴求就是握住黄雨伞的手（柄），它会在大雨倾盆时为你遮风挡雨，它会确保你的干燥。（它可以让你不流泪）

And it's a yellow umbrella,it's a blonde haired boy,it's always going to be a blond haired boy,and you can't just sleep with an umbrella because a boy  
who likes boys isn't a boy at all,it's a burden,and that's all James Barnes is.

所以，它是一把黄色的伞（金色的屏障），它是一个金发的男孩，它永远会是一个金发男孩，你无法跟一把雨伞共枕，因为一个喜欢男孩的男孩根本就不是男孩，是负担，而这就是詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

Now,let's say there's a flower shop a block away from your home,let's say there's an umbrella at the counter,asking you politely if you need anything.You've been in the shop for hours,you need to buy a daisy for the umbrella,but you _can't just do that,can you?It's an umbrella,it's a boy,it's Rome burning,why do you want to buy a rose for a broken umbrella anyway?_

现在，让我们说，离你家一个街区外有一家花店，让我们说，柜台上有一把黄色的伞，有礼地问你是否需要什么。你在花店里停留上几个小时，你需要为那把伞买上一朵雏菊，但你 ** _不能就那样买了，对吗？它是一把雨伞，它是一个男孩，它是燃烧的罗马，可你为什么想要给一把破雨伞买一朵玫瑰呢？_**

There's a blond haired boy at the counter of a flower shop a block away from your house,and he is beautiful.He has a button pinned to his flannel shirt that says" _Steve_ ",and all James wants to do is scream the blonde haired boy's name when the time is right,when his strings can come together,when it's almost time to go to Heaven.

离你家一个街区外的一间花店的柜台上有一个金发男孩，他美丽无比。他让人在自己的法兰绒衬衫上钉上一枚纽扣，写着“ ** _史蒂夫_** ”，之后，詹姆斯唯一想做的就是尖叫金发男孩的名字，在正确的时间，在他的弦能交汇时，就在终将赴死时。

Okay,so you buy some yellow tulips,and Steve thinks it's nice to meet you.He's asking who the lucky girl is,and you want to shout because you like boys;you like _this particular boy._

好吧，所以你买了些黄色的郁金香，史蒂夫觉得很高兴认识你。他问着谁是那个幸运的女孩，你想大喊，因为你喜欢的是男孩——你喜欢的是 ** _这独一无二的男孩！_**

James walks out of the flower shop and comes again when the tulips are dead in a vase by his window about a week later.They weren't supposed to die so quick,they were supposed to stay alive for months because Steve has a green thumb,but James did not give the flowers to Steve.

詹姆斯走出花店，但一周之后又再次回来，因为他窗边花瓶里的郁金香已死。它们本不该死去得如此之快，它们本可以鲜活上几个月，因为史蒂夫有个绿手指，可詹姆斯并没将花送给史蒂夫。

"Bucky,"James says when he comes back a fourth time,"call me Bucky."

“巴基，”第四次来时，詹姆斯说：“叫我巴基。”

  


+++

  


Steve is small,and skinny,and it looks like his bones could walk right out from under his flesh if you hit him too hard.They talk about normal things,their jobs,the pretty dames,with Bucky leaning against the counter flirtatiously,sometimes tipping his head back when he laughed.Steve fumbled with his sleeves and smiled shyly when Bucky thought his jokes were funny.

史蒂夫小而瘦弱，看着就像如果你打得太狠，他的骨架能直接从肉里掉出来。他们聊着普通事，他们的工作，漂亮的女孩，巴基轻佻地靠在柜台上，偶尔大笑时会扬起头来。当巴基觉得他的笑话好笑时，史蒂夫会笨拙地摸摸袖子，害羞地微笑。

Steve tells him about his ma,and his asthma,and Bucky tells him about how he wants to enlist in the war,go to Germany or something,and fight for his country;kill the bad guys.And then Steve just says that it'd be better off if Bucky stayed here,just stayed put because he'd hate to see that pretty face twisted with horror after he sees the cruelty of men which is just as marvelous as the Dardanelles and the Himalayas.

史蒂夫跟他聊起自己的妈妈，自己的哮喘病，而巴基告诉他自己想去参军打仗，去德国什么的，为祖国而战，杀坏人。然后史蒂夫就只是说，如果巴基留下会好一点，就留在这里哪里都不去，因为他不想看见那漂亮的脸庞因恐惧而扭曲，在他见到如达达尼尔海峡与喜马拉雅山一样的惊人的人性之恶时。

"Don't you worry about me,baby doll,"Bucky purrs,"I could carry the stars on my shoulders."

“别担心我，娃娃。”巴基轻柔道。“我能在肩膀上扛上星星呢。”

It's been a year,so Bucky takes him home,unlaces Steve's boots,and then they're sitting on Bucky's bed,with their fingertips touching.There's no talking,there doesn't have to be,and then they're kissing,and Bucky has a blond haired boy right in his arms,and there's no going back now.

已经一年了，所以巴基带他回家，解开史蒂夫的靴子，他们坐在巴基的床上，指尖相触。没有交谈，也不需要交谈，他们亲吻，巴基将一个金发男孩拥在怀里，无路可退。

  


+++

  


Bucky likes to place flowers in Steve's hair,brush his bangs aside,and there are daisies tucked behind Steve's ear.

巴基喜欢在史蒂夫的发上插上花朵，拨开刘海，史蒂夫的耳后就别上了几朵雏菊。

It's raining and the streets are empty,and they want to hold hands,but there are rats who like to eat bones,and they know how to kill another so easily.The buildings are twisting backwards,the bricks are crumbling,and rain falls hard.They want to hold hands,they want to grab a couple of whiskey bottles and live in the mountains,but this is Brooklyn,the mountains could be skyscrapers,and they could live on the top floor.But it's raining now,they're getting wet,so Bucky leans across and whispers in Steve's ear,"Let's run,darlin',there are monsters nearby."

天下了雨，街道空旷，他们想要牵手，但是有爱嚼骨头的老鼠们，他们清楚地知道该如何杀死一个。建筑向后扭曲，砖块坍塌粉碎，雨下得更大了。他们想要牵手，他们想要抓上几瓶威士忌，就此隐居深山，但这里是布鲁克林，山峦可以是摩天大楼，他们可以生活在顶层。但现在天下雨了，他们淋湿了，所以，巴基靠过去，在史蒂夫耳边低语：“我们逃吧，达令，附近有怪物呢。”

And they're running now,the monsters could be catching up in a few seconds if they wanted.Steve and Bucky don't hold hands,but flowers grow behind their footsteps,and laughs tumble out from their lips,and all the rats looked away,just this once.

他们现在正在奔跑，如果想，怪物能几秒钟之后就追赶上来。史蒂夫与巴基没有牵手，但花朵却在他们脚步之后生长而出，笑声从他们的唇间坠落，所有的老鼠都别开了视线，只此一次。

  


+++

  


Let me tell you a story about war.

让我给你讲一个关于战争的故事。

There's a flower shop that a boy named Steve works at,and he is alone,and sometimes this boy named Steve gets bloody noses and black eyes from people he just got aquainted with,and he's got to patch himself up,and it's not just that,it's just he doesn't care anymore,he's all hollowed,and there's a brown haired boy millions of miles away that he just wants to pour his soul into,so hurry up,darling,the monsters are getting closer,and you don't want to be caught.

有间花店里工作着一个叫史蒂夫的男孩，他孤身一人，常常，这个名叫史蒂夫的男孩会从被他‘古板’过的人那里得到流血的鼻子和一副熊猫眼，他必须自己包扎，其实并非如此，也只是他并不在乎了，他整个人都空了，万里之外有个他想倾注全部灵魂的褐发男孩，所以，快点啊，达令，怪物们正在逼近，你不想被抓住的。

  


+++

  


Steve's got a fever,and it's bad,it's getting real bad,he's at 104 degrees,and Bucky isn't coming back,is he?And the flowers turn to dust,all there was was dust on the shelves before the fever came along,and then he's just lying in a whitewashed room under windows that seem to stretch on forever.Steve looks around,and there are beds everywhere in a line poised like coffins,and there are at least three other people with fevers at 104 who have someone visiting him,someone to go home to.There were stars in Stevie's eyes,and now there's just a yellow umbrella with holes in its canopy.

史蒂夫发烧了，很严重，真的很严重，高烧104度，而巴基不会回来，对吗？花朵化成灰烬，架上所有的花朵都化成了灰，随后高烧来了，他正躺在灰白的病房里，在那些似乎延伸到永远里的窗下。史蒂夫四下看着，每个角落里，病床就如棺材一样排列，至少还有三个高烧104度人，全都有人来看他们，全都有家可回。曾经，史蒂夫的双眼里有星辰，此刻却只有一把破了洞的黄雨伞。

He's got no job,no money,and no place to stay at once he gets outta there,so he goes back to the flower shop,and there's a beautiful boy at the counter where Steve used to perch,and the beautiful boy asks if Steve needs help with anything.Steve glances at the larkspurs and says,"No,thank you,"and walks out.

他没有工作，没有钱，离开了这里他无处可去，所以他回到了那间花店，曾经史蒂夫栖息的那个柜台边有一个美丽的男孩，美丽的男孩问史蒂夫是否需要什么。史蒂夫看了眼那些飞燕草，说：“不，谢谢。”然后离开。

He goes to their empty apartment which he cannot enter,so he just stares at the white chipping paint on the outside,and the cracked cement stairs leading up to the weary,old door with its peeling,gold doorbell,and Steve wonders if there was ever such a thing as happiness in the world.But there are hydrangeas growing out of his boot soles,and peonies pouring out of Steve's eyes once he turns to leave,and Steve thinks that it's finally time to let go.There's a soft rain dripping down from sad clouds,and for once,Brooklyn has an earthy smell to it,dirt to plant trees in,and oceans to swim across.

他去了他们的公寓，此刻他已无法进入，所以他只能望着外墙上斑驳的白色漆痕，龟裂的水泥台阶向上延伸，通往那扇陈旧的门，门上有着金漆斑驳的门铃，史蒂夫想着，这世界是否真的有所谓幸福。但绣球花正从他靴下生长，一旦转身离开，史蒂夫眼里涌出的是牡丹，史蒂夫想终于该是放下的时候了。一滴雨露从哀伤的云朵里坠落，只此一次，布鲁克林让它觉得有了泥的芬芳，是种下树木的土，是要跨越的海洋。

  


You question yourself,"When will the sun come out?"and you answer,"When you ask politely."

你问自己：“何时太阳才会出来呢？“然后你回答：“当你有礼貌地请求时。”


End file.
